This core will provide clinical care for the patients enrolled in the SCOR Proposal and will collect biological samples from the patents and prepare the samples for transport to the project laboratories in the SCOR project. This core will collect clinical information related to these cause and severity of ARDS that will be utilized in associating clinical events with inflammatory mediator concentrations and endothelial cell function abnormalities. The Core will be centered in the Shock/Trauma/Intermountain Respiratory ICU and will make use of the existing facility, computerized clinical data base, and personnel, as well as existing personnel and facilities from sample preparation at the clinical laboratory of the LDS Hospital. There will be extensive communication between the Core responsible investigator and the other investigators to help facilitate the accomplishment of project goals.